<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 Days Challenge by DoeEyedButterFly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411022">30 Days Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly'>DoeEyedButterFly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yes... this challenge really does exist ... and couples try it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Amber/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>30 Days Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Interview Cam</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chloe &amp; Rachel &amp; sexologist and couples therapist<br/><br/><br/><br/>Rachel: I have so many questions.<br/><br/>Chloe: Of course you do.<br/><br/>Rachel: Does masturbation count?<br/><br/>sexologist and couples therapist: Only if you do it together.<br/><br/>Rachel: And we have to have sex with<em> each other</em>?<br/><br/>Chloe: What the fuck?! Who do you want to sleep with Rachel?<br/><br/>Rachel: No one, I am just aking.<br/><br/>sexologist and couples therapist: Did you have a scenario in mind?<br/><br/><br/>Rachel: If Chloe meets someone and I watch-?<br/><br/>Chloe: I am NOT banging SOMEONE ELSE!!!<br/><br/>Rachel: Okay okay.<br/><br/>sexologist and couples therapist: It's about you two, your bond, not a third party.<br/><br/><br/>Rachel: Yeah okay, I got it.<br/><br/>Chloe: More questions or can we go home and do it?<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><strong>Vlog Cam</strong></p><p> </p><p>Day 1</p><p>[bedroom, on the bed in underwear]<br/><br/></p><p>Chloe: Yo, we just did it, this challenge is easy. Right, babe?<br/>Rachel [leans in smiling]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Day 2<br/><br/>[from the kitchen counter, wiggling her brows]<br/><br/><br/>Chloe: Like I said, easy challenge</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Day 4<br/><br/></p><p>[car, seemingly stressed]</p><p><br/>Rachel: I'm stuck in traffic, I rushed out of office today, just to get home faster, so we could have sex ... well shit.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Okay, never mind, it's me again.<br/>I mean, I am still stuck in traffic, so I used the time to ... you know ... call Chloe and tell her about it and while I had her on the phone ... well, you know ... we nailed it . Totally nailed it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Day 8</p><p>[walking into the door, holding a misterious package in one hand, phone in the other]<br/><br/></p><p>Rachel: We are roleplaying today... aaaah, I'm so excited. I love to roleplay, as you guys know... I got costumes here...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Day 11</p><p>[walking out of workplace]<br/><br/><br/>Chloe: Okay, so my shift switched, so... our schedules are a little fucked up now.<br/>Rachel works late and I need to start early in the morning, so we'll see each other for only three or four hours I think.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, I'm hella exhausted. I don't know, if I can do this tonight.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Day 12<br/><br/>[in bed, in PJ's, sleepy]</p><p><br/>Rachel: Chloe woke me up at 3 and said we didn't have sex today or now yesterday for that matter and so we had to have sex. I'm so tired, I wanna cry, but I'm too tired.<br/>We are not cheating this challenge so, we did it for last night and for today, so... God, I'm gonna run out of here, before she finds me and wants to jump me again.<br/>Goodnight.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Day 14<br/><br/>[ car, driving home]<br/><br/>Rachel: I need a new vagina. Send help!<br/><br/><br/><br/>Day 15<br/><br/>[car, driving slowly]<br/><br/><br/>Chloe: I uh... I voluntarily worked longer hours, they needed someone... uh man... I just... I don't want to go home. I think, I'm gonna drive around a little.<br/>This is crazy. I have a beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman at home and people stand in line, just to get her number and here I am, complaining that I <em>have to</em> bang her.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Rachel: It's five hours since Chloe left work and she is still not home. I'm getting mad, I'ma text her again.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Rachel: I have to go to work in two hours and Chloe is not here yet. I am officially not angry any more, I am worried. Oh, her mom is calling. Oh my God. Something happened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Day 16</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Interview Cam</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chloe &amp; Rachel &amp; sexologist and couples therapist<br/><br/></p><p>[on the couch]<br/><br/></p><p>Rachel: So she didn't come home and she didn't call and she didn't give a reason and she just... I wanted to kill her. When she finally came home, I had called the cops.<br/>I didn't go to work, I asked a neighbor to stay home, because I couldn't stay, I went nuts and so I got out and looked for her myself and then there she was, she came crawling home and, it was very frustrating Doctor.</p><p> </p><p>sexologist and couples therapist: You sound still angry.<br/><br/>Rachel: Well yeah, it was only yesterday.</p><p>sexologist and couples therapist: Did you two have a fight later?</p><p>Rachel: Hell yes, we are still fighting right now. See... we fight a lot, okay?! That doesn't bother me. At all. We fight. I don't cry, because I'm afraid to lose Chloe and she knows I'm not going anywhere. But we fight. It's what we do. And then we have great make up sex. We USED to. NOW we fight because we have to have sex. That's insane.</p><p><br/>sexologist and couples therapist: Chloe?</p><p><br/>Chloe: I mean, I'm sorry, I wanted to come home, I intended to, that's what I told Rachel too. I really am sorry, she got so worried. <br/><br/><br/>sexologist and couples therapist: What did you do in that time?</p><p><br/>Chloe: I just drove around and then I started flitching stones, like my Dad taught me.<br/><br/></p><p>sexologist and couples therapist: Are you afraid, if you tell Rachel how you honestly feel, she won't be understanding or that you will have a fight? </p><p> </p><p>Chloe: Yes. No. I don't know. Part of me thinks she feels the same way about it and part of me feels like I am being a big baby. I love Rachel. I love to make love to Rachel and with Rachel... but it's this damn challenge man, I feel like, you've taken the best thing in my life and made it into a chore.<br/><br/><br/>sexologist and couples therapist: Rachel?<br/><br/><br/>Rachel: Chloe, you have to talk to me about this. You can't just stay away, you can't just shut me out. This whole thing is about bringing us closer together. Not just our bodies. US. As people who love. Us. As a couple.<br/><br/></p><p>sexologist and couples therapist: I couldn't have said it better. So, for the remaining days of the challenge, I would like you two to make sure, it doesn't become boring or a task.<br/>Treat sex like a reward. Like an adventure, treat it religiously. Worship each other, spice it up, a new thing each day. Be creative. And work on it together. Will you try it?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Day 17</p><p>[office]<br/><br/><br/>Rachel: Hi guys, Chloe is home, I am still at work, as you can tell. I am currently without my panties, Chloe asked me to wear a skirt today. I am awaiting her zoom call in like thirty seconds, she better not be late, I cancelled a meeting for this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Day 18</p><p>[in the stairway, way down]<br/><br/><br/>Chloe: Okay guys, we were gonna do it in the library, but there are somehow a lot of people in there right now, many children running around. So... we're gonna take it to... uh... <br/>Rachel: The parking lot?<br/>Chloe: Hella</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Day 19</p><p>[accepting a package for the neighbors at the door]<br/><br/>Rachel: Okay, I'm going to bring this to them later. Look here, I bought a nurse and a police officer costume. Did it come with cuffs? Yes, it did! Yay! Can't wait for Chloe to come home. Actually, I'm gonna cook dinner now, in case she needs a snack first.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Day 20<br/><br/>[living room, coffee table, just in a bra, kissing a giggling Rachel's neck between words]</p><p>Chloe: I am back on track, I am so sorry I ever said anything, everyone try this. Like seriously. Everyone do this. It's good.<br/>Rachel: Soo good.<br/>Chloe: So so good. We made up for the missed times.<br/>Rachel: Chloe!<br/>Chloe: And then some.<br/>Rachel: CHLOE!!!<br/>Chloe: Sorry, I have to end this video now, I'm busy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Day 24</p><p>[mansion]</p><p>Rachel: We are house sitting for wealthy friends today... I hope they don't see this video. In case they do, we totally didn't do it on the dinner table.<br/>Chloe: But everywhere else!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Day: 25<br/><br/>[somewhere in the dark]<br/><br/>Chloe: Okay, I had no idea, you fit into the laundry basket.<br/>Rachel: I had no idea you fit into the trunk.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Day 30<br/><br/><br/>sexologist and couples therapist: Did you two just finish having sex?<br/><br/>Rachel + Chloe: Yep.<br/><br/>sexologist and couples therapist: Here in my office?<br/><br/>Chloe: Well, you kept us waiting so long, so that's on you.<br/><br/>Rachel: Yeah, we just did our homework.<br/><br/>sexologist and couples therapist: This is fine. How was the rest of the challenge for you?<br/><br/></p><p>Rachel: I think we're gonna keep going and at least try. Maybe not every day though.<br/><br/>Chloe: I'm fine with every day now.<br/><br/>sexologist and couples therapist: Really?<br/><br/>Chloe: Yeah, I am. We don't have to... but we can.<br/><br/>sexologist and couples therapist: Do you think, it made you stronger and you are drawn to each other more now?<br/><br/>Chloe: We've been through hell and back together, we survived everything together. Sex can't change that.<br/><br/>Rachel: Nothing can change that.</p><p> </p><p>....<br/><br/><br/>Rachel: So, the challenge is technically over, but it's still day 30... so we made it. Champagne?<br/>Chloe: Really?<br/>Rachel: Yeah, I feel like it. Like, I would really feel it in a big bath tub you know. With you in it and me slurping it out of your belly button.<br/>Chloe: Okay, on this note, I am going to end this video, I have to go to the liquor store. Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>